1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, especially to an electronic device with a support.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as electronic books, personal digital assistants, are becoming more and more popular for their portability and light-weight. Usually such an electronic device further includes a remote control. Because the remote control is separate from the electronic device it is often misplaced, and troublesome to locate.